A Ghostly new Friend
by The Blitzkrieg Buffoon
Summary: Alison has been brought to the Xavier Institute. She is making friends, getting the hang of things. And yet, it's all going to end up a little confused when the events of X2 tear her out of her newfound home. Told you guys it would take place during and a
1. Beginning

**And here it is folks, the OTHER Toad fic I was thinking about writing. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toad. Technically I don't own Sam and Caitlin either, their just my best friends. And Alison is me. So... yah, whatever.**

**Just to clear this up with my Hellboy story, I really like my name. Thats why I use it alot. BUT this story it is REALLY me and my friends... so, yeah...**

* * *

"Do you know what happens to a Toad when it's struck by lightening?" Storm's eyes blazed with white fury. "The same thing that happens to everything else." Blinding pain hit Mortimer Toynbee, and he fell into the hudson river, his last breathe escaping in a strangled scream.

* * *

Alison slammed her locker door shut. On either side of her were her two best friends. Samantha Torinese, and Caitlin Rillo. Caitlin has long dirty blond hair in a ponytail that flops around her back very straight. She has braces and a pale face and blue eyes. She is insane. Sam has brown frizzy hair, freckles, braces, and brown eyes. She is a pyromaniac and thinks shes a wolf. Alison is the tallest out of the three. She has short brown hair like Raven's from _Teen Titans_, she wears glasses and has deep forest green eyes. She is not as insane as Caitlin, and not as manic as Sam. She is a contrast between Normal and complete insanity that kids seem to hate. Except her friends. Her favorite animal is the frog, her favorite color, is red. These things are unimportant. 

"I am NOT disecting those frogs. Frogs deserve to live..." She muttered as a boy pushed past her in the hall. "Oof. Watch it buddy!" "Watch it yourself!" she grunted. "Don't let them get to you, Al." "I thought I said don't call me that?" "No." "Oh.. OK then." Caitlin giggled at this. "HEY!" "What?" What are we doing tonight?" "Mall again? We can go to the cyber cafe and do our homework. Have a snack." Sam offered. "Sounds good to me." Caitlin answered. "Yeah that's good." Alison muttered. The OTHER group always hung out there. They always had to pick on her though. Last time they had gone there, they had sat down next to her and had started ordering stuff that Alison couldn't pay for. She had, had to explain they were bullies and liked to pick on her. The manager had understood. Thankfully. She had always wondered why it was HER they picked on. Was it because she looked more like a boy then a girl? Was it because she had different interests? Or was it maybe because she was one of the few kids in school who beleived Mutants deserved more then what humans gave them?

She had watched the news that day with Liberty Island. It had fascinated her. She had watched the segment with the mutants they had found. Somebody named, Victor Creed, and Erik Lehnsherr. They had run test's on the both of them, and they were now in jail. She also now idolized Senator Kelly. His veiws had changed and she loved the fact he wanted Mutants to be free. But the Victor guy on the news, scientists said he had said something about Toad. Who was Toad? Another Mutant? She hoped he was alright.

* * *

Mortimor Toynbee woke up. Where the hell was he? Blinking, he stood up. He was in a courtroom. He looked around, the only other person in the room was a bitchy looking woman sitting in a high chair above him. Like those big desk's in courtrooms. She looked pointedly at him. "Mortimor J. Toynbee, you are accused of multiple murders under your occupation as henchman to Erik M. Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto in your life. Also of attempting to wipe out New York City-" "'Ey we didn't know it wos gonna do tha'!" "SILENCE!" The room shook and he fell over. "But... Under the circumstances that you were an accomplice, the big man upstairs has decided to give you another chance." "Wot?" "Help this girl." A picture of a girl with short brown hair and glasses appeared. "Deal with being bullied, and help her with her self-esteem. Then we'll see about your punishment." "Wot? Am I dead? Like tha' isn't punishment enough!" But she never heard him. With a crack like a whip Mortimor Toynbee was thrown back into the world of the living. 

Where was he? He looked around. He was standing on a quiant little street. On one side was a house with three cars in the driveway, half of it was brick the rest was white. On the lawn sat a single tree. Red maple leaves fluttered in the October air. On the other side was a grey house with a bunch of kids playing Base-ball. Most were boys, with only two girls. One hit the ball and it went right over Toad's head. A boy ran at him. "Hurry up and get it Chris!" "I got it!" He ran right through Toad. "Wot th'.." The boy ran back through him. They didn't seem to notice him. "So. Your the new guy?" He turned around to see a puny looking man with a toothbrush mustache. "Wot?" The judge told me to tell you, THAT house," he pointed to the one with a tree in front. "in there is your new assignment. She should be arriving momentarily." He snapped his fingers and Toad was somewhere new. It was a room.

The walls were painted sky blue, the carpet was blue, and so was the checkered bedspread. In one corner sat a wooden desk, which was cluttered with books, CD's, Magazines, then a wooden shelf, more clutter. On the walls were posters, along with shelves and nicknacks. On the open door was a black and white poster of a train running through a building, on the top in big bold black letters it said: SHIT! Two dressers were against one wall with a large horse picture, and a TV and PS2 sat on one of them. The bed itself was made of wood. His first thought was that whomever owned the room was gender confused, or had some strange tastes. He inspected the computer on the desk. it was a silver flatscreen. He paused, the door had opened.

* * *

Alison strode about the mall as fast as possible. Without running. Sam and Caitlin were right beside her. "What are we gonna get? I need sugar!" Caitlin hopped about. "I need meat..." Sam muttered. Alison laughed. She sure could pick her friends. Arriving at the Cyber Cafe was the best part. You would walk in and be met by a large screen with a psycadelic picture that moved on it. Then you would walk around that and see people playing videogames, working on the computers, watching TV. It was the best place in the mall. Also the biggest. People around here were allowed to do all this and eat and drink and just hang out. There was a spot in the corner filled with beanbag chairs for people who wanted to read. To Alison, Sam, and Caitlin, this was heaven. 

Today, Alison spotted none of the OTHERS. Thank god. They must be at a game or something. She sat down in front of a computer and signed onto the AIM they had here. She used her own screenname. She typed it in along with the Password. Nobody was on. She looked around at the others. Sam was scanning a drawing onto a drawing site, and Caitlin was vacantly chatting with SmarterChild. She glared at the screen. "The damned robot called me stupid." She laughed. She sat there for some time then sighed. "I'm bored. I'm gonna head home ok?" "Alrighty. BE ON AIM OR I SHALL DEVOUR YOU..." Sam poked Caitlin in the arm at her response. "Yes Caitlin." She left with a smile firmly planted on her face.

**

* * *

****AND THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! ENJOY MON AMI'S! **

**Ugh this chapter sucks... It will get better I promise!**

**-Blitz**


	2. YOUR GREEN! No kiddin Sherlock!

**Thankyou all for the lovely reveiws. AND NOW... HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER OF...  
**

**A Ghostly New Friend.**

**Also being updated today:**

**You don't know her now watch the movie.**

**And might be updated as well:**

**We Meet Again.**

**uhm... I'm in an updating mood so... YAH ENJOY:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the brotherhood or Toad.**

**Toad talks in Bold.**

_**Toad thinks in bold italics.**_

_Alison thinks in plain italitics._

* * *

Mort glanced around the room. Where could he hide? He peeked out the door and saw the girl's head peak over the stairs. **Shyte... **He muttered. Before he could react she was in the room. She dropped her bag on the floor and looked around the room. Then she flopped herself on the bed facedown. She sighed. "What a day..." He was standing totally still.

_**Can she see me?**_

She got off the bed and turned on the computer.

_**Guess no'...**_

He let out an audable sigh of releif and proceeded to watch what she was doing. She was talking with a friend. Chaospirit. She herself was Invaderspaz. He paused. What was he supposed to do? HOW was he supposed to do anything if she couldn't see of hear him. As he thought about this, something happened.

**I wonder wot she's thinking.**

Alison stopped moving. She turned slowly around and stared right into Mort. "Hello? Is somebody there?" She could hear him! Just thinking about it had made it happen. So maybe...

**Yeah. I am.**

She stood up. "Whos there? This isn't funny!"

**Course it's no' love. M'names Toad.**

She grabbed the arm of the chair. "Well, Toad, if you would be so kind as to stop hiding, and show me where you are and why you are in a twelve year old's room, I would be very happy." He grinned. She still couldn't see him though...

**Sorry, love. I don't quite know how to do tha' yet. But perhaps if you could move a step to th' left you wouldn't be standing in my stomach.**

She jumped over onto the bed. "What do you want? Where are you!"

**Look love... If I could show you, I would, but I don't know how.**

She calmed. "So your like, some kind of ghost?" His eyes widened. How had she known that?

**You could say tha'. I think...**

She felt around the room. "So why are you here? What do you want?"

**Wos sent 'ere to help you.**

She laughed. "You can't help me. Unless you can beat up the bullies then you can't help." She stopped right in front of him. "I knew it seemed cold in here..."

**Wot?**

"I watched it on the discovery channel, something about when ghosts are around it's cold." She put a hand through him.

**Tha's my head.**

"Sorry!" She pulled her hand back. "How long have you been watching me?" She sounded slightly angry.

**Jus' got 'ere today. Not even five minutes before you came through th' door.**

She softened. "Alright then." She paused. "How come I can hear you now, but I couldn't before?"

**Dunno. I wos jus' thinking about it, and it happened.**

"So try thinking about me seeing you." She shrugged. "It could work." She was now facing the wrong way.

**I'll try...**

_**Normals... So stupid...**_

He felt rather stupid himself. Thinking about being seen. He hadn't been dead very long, had he?

**Can you see me now? **

"No..." She muttered. He sighed in annoyance.

**Try turning around, love.**

She turned. "WHOA!" She fell back onto the bed. "Your green!"

**No kiddin sherlock...**

"Your a mutant aren't you? That guy... From liberty island a week ago. They found your body!" So he'd been dead a week. Beautiful.

**Wonderful! First i'm DEAD, then some bitchy judge has it out for me, now th' government is probably disecting my body like some seventh grade science project!**

Alison gulped. "I am so not disecting those frogs now..."

**ERGH! I'd rather just go to hell right now!**

"Hey now come on! Thats no way to think!" She protested.

**You stay outta this ya bloody normal!**

She looked down. "I just meant hell probably isn't a very good place... I mean, come on, how bad can this be?" She looked up, her face sad. "Here, all their talking about is the Liberty Island incedant, theres bound to be some good news for you on here." She turned on the news. It had a segmant on the captive mutants.

_"... Because of information received by Victor Creed, and Erik Lehnsherr, the two mutants taken into custody earlier in the week, government officials have learned there is still ONE mutant out there that is a threat. One Raven Darkholme. Also known as Mystique. She has the ability to change into ANY human form she sees, she is considered armed and dangerous. _

_In other news, the body of the green mutant found in the Hudson bay has been identified as one, Mortimor Toynbee. Government officials have reported the mutant was struck by lightening, as seen from this videotape found on liberty Island."_

The video of the fight with Storm showed, you couldn't see Storm's face clearly at all, her back was turned most of the time. But Mort's face was shown many times as he fought off Storm and then was thrown from the building.

**Great! I come back as a ghost to see myself get killed!**

_**But Mystique got away... Tha's good. She can break out Mags an' Sabe and we'll be back in business in no time!**_

She was watching him. "You said you were here to help me? Why?"

**Ow should I know?**

"Well it IS why you were sent here isn't it?"

_**Aw damn... .She's right.**_

**

* * *

**

**SPLEE! ENJOY! The next chap of We Meet again will be put up today. I JUST NEED TO WRITE IT:) **

**-Blitz**


	3. Of Cameo's and Murders

**Well, just got home from school and figured I BETTER UPDATE OR PPL WILL ATTACK ME. So here it is, the next chapter in zeh Ghosty Morty story. **

**Ed'sTomato: Niff... You dun understand! If he manages to help Alison with the bullies he shall be put back into his body. You see? ALL SHALL BE WELL! **

**TruXamericanxidiot08: OMG. Yer that person from Quizilla! HIIII!**

**Now, as you probably DONT know. I go to camp for a month in the summer. This year will be NO exception. So for an entire month there will be NO story writing. but, i have alot of time to finish these so it really dosent matter.**

**ANNNND... I have to scan it first... But I have a gift to all my loyal ToadXSerah readers.**

**Dislclaimer: I dont own Toady.**

**WHOO! CAMEO OF SERAH! I couldnt resist. **

* * *

When Alison had gone to sleep that night, Mort had run off. He didn't intend to stay there. And now he floated above the houses at around one in the morning thinking. 

_**Screw tha' judge. I'm gonna find my body and get back there myself.**_

He was a villian. A killer. An assasin. He had no intention of helping some hormone ridden pre-teen deal with her school-life. He would go to wherever they were keeping his body, find a way to get back inside it, find Mystique, help her bust out Mags and Sabe, and then go back to the island. Ok, so he had quite a to-do list. That was fine. He'd had worse. Althought he would miss flying around. It was quite a sight, seeing the city lights so high up. Now he knew how those flying mutants felt when they were up so high. Though he couldn't really feel anything.

He stopped and floated there. Pondering where he should actually GO to find Mystique. He paused, looking to his left.

**AH! Wot th' fuck?**

_Hello. I'm Serah._

There was a girl floating next to him. She had long emerald green hair, and her skin was pale. Her eyes were a deep brown. She giggled.

_Your funny. You must be new to the world of the dead_

She wore what looked like a night gown.

**Wot?**

_Marcus said the judge sentenced a mutant... I thought he was joking again. He's always playing tricks on me._

**Wot do you want**?

Oh now he felt smart. Getting scared of a ghost and what exactly was he? She giggled again. Mort noticed red stuff on her neck. Was it blood?

_I just wanted to meet you. See if the rumors are true._

**Rumors? **

_Heehee. That Margaret is going soft. She's the judge that sentenced you, you know. She's so mean. She sentences all us murder cases back to earth so we can haunt the ones who killed us. What did she put you on?_

**Uh... I have to 'elp a girl wif somthin... Sorry did you say Murder?**

He gulped. The stuff on her neck was blood. He could distinctly see bruises and cuts along her arms. And bruises on her neck, there was a slash on her neck as well. She suddenly looked sad.

_Yeah... I was killed in my bed by the neighbor boy when I refused to go to the movies with him. But it's alright now. So how did you die?_

**Uh, struck by lightening and drowned.**

_Ooh! You were in the news. I was watching in the neighbor boys kitchen. He has a wife and son now. They don't like me very much. It's rather funny, watching them get so afraid of me. He never did get caught..._

**Uh, do you, would you happen to know where I could find my body?**

She nodded.

_Oh yes everyone knows. But you can't get back in it. All of us have tried. It doesn't work._

There went his plans to find Mystique.

**How can I get back?**

_Oh that's easy. Finish your assignment. All the others finish They're assingment's rather fast. But us murder victims aren't allowed to go back. We have to stay on the earth until our murderers die. Marcus has been here so long... Since he was eleven. I wonder where he is. _

Before he could say a word she had swooped up into the air above him and called out.

_MARCUS! MARCUS! WHERE ARE YOU?_

_**I'm right here you dork!**_

_Marcus! Look you were right, Margaret really DID sentence a mutant. _

She pointed to Mort. Marcus was a boy about eleven, as she had said. With sunken eyes and a pale face. He was thin and wiry, wearing blood stained clothes, just as Serah was. Only she looked more healthy. What Mort was shocked by, was the stump of a neck protruding from his torso. He held his head under one arm.

_**Of course I was right. I may play jokes on you but I don't lie. So, you like staring at peoples heads?**_

**No, no... Sorry.**

_Marcus got his head chopped off. _

_**I think he can see that. Oh this is pointless i'm out of here.**_

He swooped away, muttering something about, interrupting his haunting.

**Wot happened to him?**

_Oh, Marcus' parents weren't very nice to him._

Mort's eyes went wide.

_So he ran away. He got picked up by a serial killer._

Mort almost sighed with releif. He thought for a moment she was going to say his parents had decapitated him.** ((A/N: and for a moment so did I... ))**

_Do you know how to take over somebody's body yet?_

**Wot?**

_Oh this will be fun, come with me! _

She grabbed his wrist and swooped downwards.

**Whoa!**

_You'll enjoy this! _

She found a random person on the street and stood on the pavement.

_Watch carefully._

He was very confused. This was one weird girl. Death must have gotten to her. She cleared her throat and walked right INTO the man. The man stopped and looked in Mort's general direction. "Hello!" with one blink she was standing beside him again.

_You'd better get back to that girl your going to help. She needs you. Or else she might end up like me and Marcus. She swooped away leaving him their on the street._

_**Wot th' fuck wos tha'?**_

* * *

When Alison woke up the next morning. She assumed the "ghost" To be a dream. 

_No more caffeine before bed..._

She yawned and looked in the mirror. She poked at her cheeks and pulled lightly at her hair. "hm." She turned to the closet, and got dressed. She yawned again as she packed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. She patted her cat on the head, and said goodbye to her parents. She pulled on her black hooded sweatshirt and headed out the door. Sammy and Caitlin were already at the bus stop. She pulled her hands into her sleeves. "Damn it's freezing!" "I know." Sam replied. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "HOW DO YOU STAND IT?" Caitlin practically screeched. "I have an internal heating system." Sam sniffed. Alison laughed. At least she had her buddies to keep her entertained.

When the bus came they shoved themselves into a spare three-seater. "I had the coolest dream last night you guys." "What about?" Caitlin asked. "I dreamed a ghost mutant came into my house and told me he was supposed to beat up the bullies for me!" "Like that could happen. But cool." Sam said. "Yeah... It was really real too... Almost like, it wasn't a dream." "You need to stop watching so many movies, Al."

"I know..."

Mort watched her as she got off the bus.

**

* * *

**

**BADABOOM! This is the result of looking at bloody pictures on Deviantart and listening to "Dance Dance" by Fall-out boy. I couldn't help putting the Cameo of Serah in there. It was just too cool an opportunity! heehee. And marcus, hes just, randomly shoved in there for no reason and I felt like being bloody. bleh.**

**ALSO! Go here and enjoy the SerahXMorty gewdness. The PW is SerahXMort.**

Http/quizilla(dot)com/users/DracoXMe/quizzes/A20Gift20to20my20Faithful20Readers./

**I hope you enjoy it. Anyways, VISIT MY WEBSITE! THERES A LINK ON MY PROFILE! SIGN MY GUESTBOOK! **

**Ahem. **

**-Blitz**


	4. Of Caring and Not

**Heres the next chapter to, A Ghostly New Friend. Its saturday morning, my limbs ar aching still from gym class yesterday. I dont think i've ever run so much in my entire life... **

**falls over**

**Toadmorty: I reveiwed on the poof parade and put the link there. Maybe it'll work now. If not, go to the links page on my website and the link to my quizzes should be there. I took off the Password so it was easier. **

**  
truXamericanXidiot08: Glad you like them!**

**SD Freek: i'm not certain how the idea popped into my head. I think i was walking through school and pretending Toad was following me around to keep me entertained. Then I started to talk to him in my head, and i went: 'Hey wait a sec, OK Alison stop being Schitzo for a sec and think, THIS could be a cool storyline. ' and it was thus, conceived.**

**  
ANYWAY... enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Toad or the brotherhood, and i dont own Caitlin and Sam since there my two bestestest friends. I OWN MAHSELF!**

**

* * *

**

Mortimer Toynbee followed Alison throughout a normal day. She would open her locker and shove her books and bag into it. Taking a closer look inside, he looked at what she had plastered around the edges. He recognized a few of them. Most were of an actor, if he could only remember the name... Ray something... RAY PARK that was it. There were alot of printed pictures of him and of Hugh Jackman. Floating up to the small shelf at the top, he saw a brown lunch bag and a book entitled: "The Da Vinci Code". He had seen Magneto reading that one day. After this he had floated into her Homeroom class where her teacher sat at the desk taking attendance. The teacher wore a pink shirt and black pants. Her hips were wide and her eyes were placed far apart. She was pretty in an odd way. Her stomach jutted out in the obviousness that she was expecting. Alison had her head in one hand leaning on the desk near the back with her two friends on either side. Not three minutes later the bell rang and the mob of children forced there way out of the room. Alison had imediatly been squished in between Sam and Caitlin. He watched her and the other two zip down the stairs, trying there best to not ram into other people.

* * *

"I don't want to go to gym. It's cold out and I don't feel like running." Caitlin muttered. Sammy patted her on the shoulder. "You can wear my sweatshirt! Mom makes me bring it and I don't ever need it!" Caitlin poked her. "THANKIES." Alison was a tad preoccupied. "Are you watching HIM again?" She ducked behind Sam as a boy looked behind him. "SHHH! Not so loud! Joshy will hear you..." "He's a grade above you, plus he's not even that cute. AND he doesn't know you." "I can still admire him from afar..." Jose was a tall, lanky kid with black hair that seemed plastered to his skull in the front, then stuck out in odd angles in the back. His face seemed to jut out like a monkeys' a little bit and he had braces and freckles. His eyes were a light blue color, and he wore a black sweatshirt with a pair of tight dark brown pants with much too big black sneakers and neon orange laces. This was, 'Joshy'. Alison had seen him on her first day here and had thought him to be quite cute. He was in gym with her, and a few days later, Sam had been on vacation, and Caitlin had been sick, so she had been all alone that day. She'd been walking up to the school in front of him when he called out her last name a few times. She had blushed and ran inside. She'd been smitten with him, ever since.

"You SERIOUSLY have to get over that kid." Sam groaned as Alison sniffed. "I don't need to, 'get over' anything. Your the one who's in love with Sora from Kingdom Hearts." "And i'm damn proud of it, Giacomo." "DON'T call me that. Caitlin tell her to stop." They glanced at caitlin, who was gone. "Where'd ya go?" Alison checked her watch. "DAMN! Were gonna be late!" She raced off to the gym, pulling Sam with her.

* * *

So far, Mort had seen nobody bullying the girl. In fact she seemed friendly with everyone. But he inspected this Josh fellow. He seemed nice enough. With an odd sense of humor as he glomped people and pretended to be playing the drums. The stupidest things he did seemed to get people laughing. Mort had no clue why she would like him.

He floated above the muddy feild outside, watching Alison and her two friends running around like loons trying to get the soccer ball. Well, actually Samantha and Caitlin were the ones running around like loons. Alison was doing very well on the feild, she had gotten two goals already. But nobody cheered for her. And she didn't look upset about it, just like this was a normal occurance. He followed her into the building at the end of the period and flew straight through her. She stopped mid stride and looked around. "What the..." Somebody pushed her. "Move it Giacomo!" "I told you not to call me that, MIDGET." She growled at a boy in front of her. The kid had to be only up to her elbow. He was so small. It was pathetic almost. He had glasses, and was freckled, and had braces. "It's not my fault you look like Giacomo!" He sneered and stalked off. If Mort had been solid he would have kicked that kid to the moon. He had such an attitude. Alison took one last look around the room and then walked into the locker room.

Mort floated above her the rest of the day.

* * *

When Alison got home that day she threw her bags on the bed and stood there expectantly. When nothing happened she called out, since she was home alone right now. "I know your there, you've been following me all day! So show yourself already!"

**'Ey love.**

Alison jumped around a wide look on her face. "So you weren't a dream?"

**Nope. So, Giacomo?**

She glared at him. "DON'T call me that."

**Touchy touchy. I'm 'ere to 'elp you love, why don't you let me?**

He appeared, a wide assasin's grin planted on his face. "Ok, you want to help me, stop staring at me like i'm a peice of meat." His face dropped to a grin. "Thankyou." She sat down on the bed cross-legged and watched him.

"Well, go ahead."

**Go ahead wot?**

"Help me with the bullies." She grinned evilly at him.

**HOW can I 'elp you, to start?**

He kind of wanted to beat up the bullies. Kind of a revenge thing for all the shit he had put up with in his own youth. And to get back to his body.

"Well... I don't know. I just want them to stop picking on me about the whole, mutant crap."

**Wot about th' mutant crap?**

"Well... Everybody in school thinks the Mutant Registration act should be passed. I'm the only one who doesn't. Sam and Caitlin just plain don't care. But everybody but them have started to think that i'm a mutant because i'm the only one who thinks its a stupid law and that mutants should be treated equally."

**Makes sense. Humans don't give a damn wot 'appens to mutants.**

"**I** give a damn. I'm sad for you because your stuck helping the most hated kid in school. I'm pissed off that their keeping those other mutants in custody. And i'm sick and tired of being treated like somebody who is worthless!" She stood up now, staring right into his face.

**And wot do you think I should do?**

"I want you to help me prove them wrong."

**How?**

"However you like."

**

* * *

**

**SQUEEEEEEEE! This is gonna be fuuuun...**

**-Blitz**


	5. Alison tells a story

**Gremblin: Yes... I have this planned out all the way to the end. AND I think i'm gonna enjoy writing this.**

**BlueShock: UPDATING AWAY! )flies off(**

**ToadMorty: It IS original isn't it? I'VE FINALLY DONE SOMETHING ORIGINAL! Maybe i'll start a trend! Blitzy? I LIKE IT! THATS IT! I'm signing my Work Blizty from NOW on!**

**I'm thinking about changing my Screename actually. What do you guys think:**

**BlitzyGirl **

ToadyWuver

**OR**

**MetalWorks**

**I'm having a tough time deciding. What do you all think?**

**OOOOK. LISTEN UP! I have officially 18 days until Ray comes to New York. I have to work EXTRA hard NOT to get sick, AAAND I shall be posting my ENTIRE conversation, ((Or what I can remember)) On my website. Along with pictures and such. If your all too lazy to click the link on my Profile, i'll post it here. But it won't allow me to post pics, so you'll HAVE to go to my webbie if you want to see them. I have spoken.**

**ANNND... I've got another X-Men story in the works. This one takes place at Xavier's. Felt I should do one. Even though it's COMPLETELY unoriginal. TT oh well. Too bad.**

**ALSO, i'll be updating 'We Meet Again' Soon. I just need to take the scraps of paper it's written on and put them in order. rolls eyes I had written this wonderfully fluffly scene and then EFFIN LOST IT! i should have done it in my notebook. Not scrap paper. But what can you do in math class when a midget kid next to you has started chanting: 'Giacomo's going to a nerd's convention!' I have to smack him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toad.**

* * *

Alison glanced upwards. Over the past two days they had figured out Toad could make it so only she heard and saw him. But there was still the task of her talking to him without people thinking she was even more insane. But now, he was hovering above her, inspecting the class. She would write out the names of each of them, so he would know. After a few minutes, they were having a conversation on Paper.

**So, why do these guys pick on you again?**

She scribbled onto the paper.

_They think i'm a mutant. _

**Wankers. Nuffin wrong with being a mutant.**

_Thats what I said._

"ALISON! What are you doing?" Alison froze, then looked up at the face of Ms. Stein. "Sorry ma'am..." "No sorry's. What ARE you writing?" She snatched the paper up and read it. Then she tossed it back on the desk and walked off. Toad whispered in Alison's ear.

**Wot wos tha' about?**

Alison glanced at the teacher, then scribbled.

_Teachers don't like me much either._

**Ah.**

Toad didn't talk to her again until she got home.

* * *

Alison had barely dropped her bag on the floor when she pulled on a large brown leather coat, MUCH too big for her.

**Wot are you wearing tha' for? It could fit Sabretooth.**

"It's my dad's. And it's warm, I HATE the cold. I'm like an amphibian that way. And who's Sabretooth?" He had avoided speaking of The Brotherhood up until now.

**A teammate o' mine. He got caught. Victor Creed. Then there's Mystique, she's th' one on th' loose. And, Magneto. Erik. He got caught too.**

They had hopped, well, Alison had hopped, Toad had floated, over the fence in the backyard and were now making their way through the backwoods. Alison was staring at the October leaves, changing slowly from green to gold, brown, and orange. "It looks like fire doesn't it?" Toad paused, then looked around.

**Never noticed th' leaves a'fore... It looks, cool.**

"Like fire." She hummed a tune to herself. She then paused. "Do, do you hear something?"

**Like wot?**

"I don't know... Something..." There were no bears or wolves in this part of New Jersey. And it sounded like something big. And Alison had never seen any deer around her home. "Sounds like..."

_Click. Ka-chik._

Cold metal was placed against the back of her neck. She gulped. "Oh god..." Toad looked her way.

A large man with a gun was pointing it at her head. "Don't move. I wasn't here. Got it?" "Yeah... You weren't here. I won't tell a soul. I swear it. Please don't kill me." Toad made himself visible and hovered next to the man.

**Don't think you should be doing tha' mate.**

The man looked over. "Toad?" Toad raised an eyebrow.

**Yes. Please pull th' gun away from th' girl.**

He did so, and stared at him. Then the man's body, changed. Mystique stood before him. Alison turned and looked. "Another one? Are you a ghost too?" She sat down to get herself together. "I'm no ghost. Mortimer WHY are you with her?"

**I'm a ghost love. I got killed at liberty Island.**

He shrugged.

**Now i'm stuck baby-sitting 'er until i've 'Proved myself' and can get back into my body.**

"Oh. Have you heard anything about Magneto and Sabretooth?"

**Yeah. The've both been taken into custody. Magneto is in a plastic bubble and Vic is in some Adamantium prison. Your gonna have to break 'em out cause I can't do nuffin.**

"Damnit... Why the hell did Storm have to go and kill you?" He shrugged. Alison was staring intently at them both. "You two make a cute couple."

**WOT! **"WHAT!"

"Really, your both so adorable together." They inched away from each other a little. "Well, _ahem, _It was good to see your OK Mort. I better go find a way to spring Magneto."

**_Cough... _Right. You do tha'...**

Mystique then, morphed into the man again, and ran off.

**Why'd ya go and say tha'?**

She shrugged. "Cuz it's true." He grunted. "So, THAT was Mystique. She's pretty."

**She's blue.**

Alison shrugged. "So? You green and I think your kinda cute." He stared at her.

**Your school is right. You are a little weird.**

She frowned. "Have you ever read 'The Frog Prince'?"

**No.**

"It's about a princess who's parent's are forcing her to marry. She runs away to a little pond with a golden ball she'd had since childhood. She accidentally dropped it into the pond and was very sad. Then, a frog came up from the water and sat on a lilypad. He said: 'Princess why are you crying?' and she responded: 'My parents are forcing me to marry, and my precious toy has fallen into the water.' The frog thought for a moment, then jumped into the pond and got her ball. The princess was so happy, that she kissed the little frog on the head, and he turned into a prince. They went back to the kingdom and were married that day."

**So?**

"So, even though the frog was ugly the princess didn't care. She kissed him and they lived happily ever after."

**They do tha' in all fairy tales.**

"Ah. But this one is different."

**How so?**

"The princess got over the Frogs looks and they were married. Even though when the Frog changed into the prince, he still had some Frog features. Do you get it?"

**No.**

"Boy your slow."

**Can we PLEASE get started on this 'revenge' thing. I have to get back to my body SOON you know. **

"What exactly is so important?"

**I work with Magneto to stop humans. We need to get rid of them.**

Alison's eyes widened. "You didn't mention the destruction of the human race." He paused.

**You didn't need to know.**

"I think it's rather important. Not all humans are bad."

**You didn't grow up like I did.**

She was quiet. "No. I didn't. And I guess it must have been like hell huh? But you can't blame the WHOLE world for what a few did. Not everyone is WITH the Registration law." He sighed. She was right. But it was so much easier to take it out on everyone.

She smiled. "Come on. Lets go to the mall. I bet ya anything the big bad mutant haters are over there RIGHT now..."

Mort grinned at her suggestive tone.

**Sounds like fun...**

**

* * *

**

**Dont you just hate me. I keep leaving you off at cliff hangers. HAH! I know Mort and Mystique's reaction to each other seems odd, but you know, they DO live in a world of superpowered people. shrugs**

_Alison was staring intently at them both. "You two make a cute couple."_

_**WOT! **"WHAT!"_

**Best Line in the whole thing...**

**I'll update We Meet Again tomorrow. I have alot of Shyte to get done.**

**-Blitzy**

**P.S. SEE! BLITZY!**

**-Blitzy**


	6. Telling them Off

**Weeellll I went to the movies the other day and saw Chicken little and Dreamer. Dreamer was a bit boring, its the same old horse story. But Chicken Little, NOW THAT WAS FUNNYY!**

**Tic Tac?**

**BWHAHAHA! Don Knots rules!**

**ToadMorty: -pats yer hand- there there... Tis perfectly understandable. But you must be calm. i still have 2 weeks. -smiles-**

**BlueShock: I LOOOVE NEW REVEIWERS! Thanks for the reveiw! I'm glad you like my story! I love it when people like my work! - -smiles broadly and shakes yer hand fervently- **

**SQUEEE! I ARE HYPEERR! HAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHHAA! WBHAAHHAHHAA!**

**-gasp gasp- sry had to get that out... -;;;**

**oooooh, i got the CD Demon Days by the Gorillaz i'm listening to it now! if you've ever heard the song: Kids with Guns(Gorillaz) THIS is the song i'm listening to while writing this. It fits WAY too much, **

**DAMNIT! i'm hyper because i'm cold! and i'm COLD because my MOM won't let me touch the spammed THERMOSTAT! **

**-huddles in fire pit- HELP MEEEE! -shudders-**

**Disclaimer: all the people in this story are based off of real people who piss me off in real life. A few of them are my good ****friends. Toad belongs to Marvel. As does the rest of the brotherhood.**

* * *

Alison paused just outside the mall. She gulped. She had changed her clothes. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Also a light blue flannel vest to help keep her warm in the October air. Mort was right next to her. Though no one could see him. He put a hand on the small of her back, as if to push her inside, but the chill that went through her was enough. She shuddered and headed into the big stone building. Mort followed, being careful to step through as many people as possible, stifling laughter as they spun around, trying to find out where the freezing wind had come from. Alison glared at him. He floated above the statue at the main entrance and looked around.

**Oy! Isn't he from your math class?**

Alison looked. She nodded slightly. There was Kevin. Hovering around the Video Store with a group of his friends. Those included, Rich, Vinny, Nicole, and Hannah. She walked, what she hoped was casually, into the video store. While she WAS here to prove something to them, she also wanted a video. Hey, if your at the mall, why not spend your allowance? She searched the rack, uncomfortably aware of the others watching her. She gulped once more taking a deep breath. She shook herself mentally and plucked the movie from the rack. She stared for a second at the cover and rolled her eyes at how perfect the title she had picked was. Animal house. A movie about Revenge. Oy... She was turning into a villain.

She slid the DVD on the counter and handed the money to the man. She left the store and realised the others were following her. She pulled out her cellphone, intending to call Sam and Caitlin, but wait. _Not this time... _She grabbed an escalator and rode it up to the top, all the time she knew Toad was wondering what she was up to. This wasn't what they'd planned. She had only been gonna act all cool and maybe curse them out. THIS was new.

**Just wot are you planning?**

"You'll see..." She whispered. She headed to the Internet Cafe. She walked in and bought a soda, she sat down at a computer and signed on AIM. She watched the others file into the Cafe, heading to a table near them. Alison flicked on the webcam, pointing it in her general direction. She smiled cheesily into the screen. Caitlin and Sam were both on. She paused, then entered there chatroom.

**InvaderSpazz has entered the chatroom**

**NeuroticKitteh: Hey Alison!**

**PyroWolfeh: Hi!**

**InvaderSpazz: Turn on your video screens.**

**PyroWolfeh: Why?**

**InvaderSpazz: Just turn it on.. I'm getting revenge.**

**NeuroticKitteh: ... On who?**

**InvaderSpazz: Turn the stoopid video on... TT**

**NeuroticKitteh: yesh masta... ..**

**PyroWolfeh: I gotz a baaaaaaad feelin' bout this... Bombad...**

**InvaderSpazz: BRB**

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "What are you doing here? Mutie?" She gripped her soda. "Nothing, normal." They went silent. "What are YOU doing here?" Toad watched in silence. She seemed to be doing ok. But he could see her sweating. She was really scared. He could tell. "Why don't you let us play a game with you?" "Go... Go suck on a railroad spike." She muttered, gripping her soda a little tighter. One of them, tallest of them, grabbed her shoulder. "You shouldn't pick a fight in a public place?" "Who said I was the one picking the fight? Your the ones that followed me here from the Video Store..." "You were watching us? Stalker freak..." Kevin grumbled, eyeing her. She still had yet to face them. Toad felt this was because she was mortified. But now, she turned slowly around, her eyes slightly wider then they should have been. "Oh look at that, she's scared of us!" Hannah sneered. Alison gripped the soda more now, she was growling a bit. Toad looked at the messages popping up on the chat room.

**PyroWolfeh: ALISON! WTF ARE YOU DOING?**

**NeuroticKitteh: DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH! **

PyroWolfeh: I'M COMING OVER THERE!

**NeuroticKitteh: SO AM I!**

**NeuroticKitteh Has signed off**

**PyroWolfeh Has signed off**

Alison stood up, facing off against Vinny. "Go ahead. Hit a girl, with glasses." "Don't think I won't... This mall is big... It's crowded all the time, nobody would notice..." Alison's eyes widened at her mistake. This mall was HUGE. Hardly ANYONE would notice if they got into a brawl. She thought quickly, her eyes darting from the small group, to where she knew Toad was standing helplessly. She glanced at her soda, and suddenly flicked her wrist, splashing Vinny with the sticky pepsi. She pushed him away and darted off. "Get HER!" They themselves ran from the Cafe, racing after her.

Alison blitzed past people, trying desperatly not to bump into anyone. She cursed herself over and over. She was the SLOWEST person in class. She couldn't outrun Vinny, he had run the mile in gym in a couple of minutes. Not stopping at all. She had watched him. She had been fourth to last to finish. The other three had been lazy and decided to walk. She passed by a couple holding hands and felt something on her neck. A hand. It shoved her against the brass railing of the second floor, holding her there. She looked down, gulping at the site of the large fountain and the stream of water that flew up into the air. "ow..." "Look, MUTIE... I could flip you over this right now... and the fun part is, you know it. and your scared..." "I'm... Not a mutant..." "Like I beleive you..." "If I were... I would have used my mutation LONG before now to piss you off..." she glanced at Toad, whose face was right in front of her looking pathetic.

**Push him off!**

"I can't..."

**YES you can! Your a girl! Did you see Mystique? With 'er gun? **

"I'm pathetic..."

**No you aren't! **

He lifted a half transparent finger and poked her in the nose.

**Somebody who can put up with this shyte everyday is pretty damn strong i'd say. Physical scars heal. Mental ones don't. **

She watched him. "Your right..." "We are then huh?" Rich grunted, Keving nudged him in the shoulder. "Heh. Little mutie had to talk to herself before she got it through her head! Were right you say?" "No..."

**Louder! Your louder then tha'! I heard you laughing on th' computer last night with tha' Sam kid! You sounded like a truck!**

"NO!" She flipped backwards, grabbing Vinny on the arms and flipping him into the same position she had been. "I.AM.NOT.A.FREAK!" Her eyes burned with hatred of this kid. She let him go and advanced on Kevin. She punched him in the jaw. Now she looked at the others. "Look, all my life i've been picked on and pushed around cause I have a few different veiws! Well NO MORE! I don't give a damn if you don't like me, or if you think i'm a mutant! I KNOW WHAT I AM! And I HAVE friends who like me! I don't need to be accepted to be happy! So screw off!" She stormed off, leaving Kevin rubbing his jaw and the others staring in awe at her retreating back.

Toad smirked. He loved it when the bullies got what they deserved.

**

* * *

**

**BOOOOO! WMAHAHHAHAHAH! THIS IS WHAT I GET WITH ABOUT FOUR CANS OF PEPSI AND THE GORILLAZ SOUNDTRACK! **

**-spazzes violently-**

**BWAHHAHAHAAH! -shifty eye- -scuttles off-**

**-Blitzy**


	7. Returned to the living

**I'VE BEEN A LAZY PERSON WITH THIS STORY I KNOOOOW! STUPID ME!**

**RESPONSES! **

BlueShock: Funneh? I AM FUNNY! WHEEE! -rams into building-

**Gremblin: OMG! OUT OF CHARACTER? THATS LIKE... THE WORST! OMG OMG WHAT SHOULD I DO? -is seriously worried- I was trying to make it seem like he was yelling at her. You know, not suggesting, but TELLING. I guess it sucked huh?**

**I was desperatly trying to make him seem angry with her for being pathetic. But i guess it didn't work...**

**well, onto teh fiC! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Brotherhood.**

* * *

Alison was just outside the mall when her friends came barreling into her. Caitlin's squeal could be heard a mile away. "What is the MATTER with you? Picking a fight with THEM?" Alison glanced at the door, the group she had just told off were walking away, giving her glares that could possibly kill. Sam punched her in the arm. "What happened in there?" Alison paused. "I told them off." She glanced up at Toad who was looking smugly at her. "With a little, psychological help." She grinned. Sam's mouth fell open. "You have issues my friend." Caitlin nodded fervently. "I know." Alison quipped. Alison paused, what was that? In her head? She felt something. She disregarded it. And she walked back to her house with her friends.

"Wanna watch 'Animal House'?"

* * *

Toad hadn't seen many movies. Just the ones that happened to be lying around the Lair. And even then, he was limited. In fact, the only two movies he had ever seen was some Marx Brothers flick called 'Duck Soup', which had ended up being hilarious, and the first original Star Wars film. He had no clue why Magneto had them. And in a way, he really didn't want to know. But this movie that Alison and her friends were watching, 'Animal House', he liked it. It reminded him a BIT of the battle between the Brotherhood and the X-Men. Only, from the rebel's point of veiw. The end was possibly the best, watching the whole Frat House kick the principal's ass.

He wished he was normal, alive, and in college to try some of that stuff.

When the movie was over, Alison shooed her friends away. They left, chittering about how horrible it was that John Belushi was dead. Alison then shut her door and locked it. "Toad?" I appeared.

**'Ey.**

"Good. I wanted to talk to you." She hopped on her bed, turning the tv to MUTE.

**'Bout wot? **

"What else? The Mall thing. I wanted to thank you."

**For wot? Doing wot I gotta do to be SOLID again?**

Alison frowned. "You helped me out. You got me to come to my senses and do what I should have done the second they started getting on my back. I know all you want to do is go back to your body, but, you still helped me all the same. That deserves merit." she smiled up at him, floating on the ceiling.

Toad groaned inwardly. That kid's face was so sincere and so truthful it was amazing. He watched her, watching him.

**No' a problem...**

She smiled. "Aww, see, your just too modest." He glared.

**Don't push it.**

"Right, pushing it." She got a mischeivious look on her face. "But what can YOU do about it, your a ghost, you can't touch anything." She smiled. "Your CUTE. Annoyed yet?"

With a growl, Toad flung himself at her. A beat. Something happened he hadn't meant to do.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

_**Wot's going on? **_

Your in my BODY! EW! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!

He stopped her. He shut her up.

"Wot th' fuck 'appened?"

_HOW did you take control over me? Get out! This feels weird! _

She shuddered inside of his head, no, their head, no, her head? Who's head? He pulled himself, with difficulty, away from her brain. A pause, he flew from her body. She sat on her bed shaking, cold sweat patched her face. "H-how did you d-do that?" She pulled a blanket around herself, and shuddered.

_**Why is she shaking? Tha' didn't 'appen when tha' other ghost did it...**_

Mortimer came to the conclusion that he was simply, inexperienced in this, and couldn't control it.

**You alrigh'? **

"Y-yeah... What about you?"

**Fine...**

Toad began to feel strange. Alison's eyes widened. "T-toad, your disapearing..." He looked down at himself. He was.

**I'm not doin' this... **

Alison smiled sadly. "Your going back to your body aren't you?"

**Guesso... **

He watched her as his own vision began to fade. She looked sad, like, she was actually going to miss him. But why would she? He didn't care one iota about her. But as his brain faded to black, he wondered if maybe he had a normal as a friend now.

"Bye..." Was the last thing he heard before he woke up.

* * *

Toad found himself laying on the sandy shore of Magneto's island. Beside him sat another ghost. This one looked like a drugged out punker with an orange moehawk and a huge nosering. Well, not drugged out actually. Just tired.

**Hey man. You got lucky. Your already out of the ghost crap.**

Toad paused. "Wot?" He felt his face. "You mean i'm back in my body?"

**Yep.**

"How?" He stared at his green webbed hands.

**Well... When you went inside that girls body, it alerted the... I dunno what the are, let's call them the 'Ghost Police', they imediatly started watching you. They do that when you take over someone's body. They saw you'd already helped the girl and sent you back to your body. **

"Why didn't they do tha' when we were at th' mall?" The boy looked sheepish.

**Well... They kinda didn't think you could do it so fast... They stopped watching you...**

Toad rolled his eyes. "So wot are you doing 'ere?" the kid shrugged.

**They sent me down to explain I guess. **

"So wot 'appened to you?" The boy looked out at the waves lapping against the sand.

**I drowned. **

"Damn."

**Yeah. Well, I better be outta here. Have a nice life. **

He held out a hand to shake Mort's but, when Toad tried, it just fell through.

**Right. **

He pulled his partly transparent hand back, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Toad stood up, squinting against the light. He headed up to the lair. Thinking.

_Now wot wos 'er address again?_

**

* * *

**

**What? Do you all think this story is OVER? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME? It ain't over yet! I have a WHOOOLE NEW IDEA for this to take a fun lit'le turn. So beware, i'm back from Kentucky, and your all going to be seeing some INTERESTING STUFF... **

OOOH, by the way, picture this scene, I am in the back of the car, my mother is next to me, my father is driving, his friend is next to him in the passenger seat.

Fathers friend says something. I do not hear it because Fall Out Boy is blasting in my headphones.

Father responds with: Thats what you think BUB!

I come to a realisation.

MY GOD MY FATHER IS CANADIAN!-le gaspeth!-

**Of course I knew this to begin with, just never realised that my dad, if the correct age and perhaps PHYSICAL condition, could have perhaps played Wolverine. **

**I realise how pathetic my brain has become.**

**-Blitzy**


	8. Anger rears its ugly head

**Ehehe.. :) I apologise everyone. I'm going through a rough patch at the moment and have had no such writing ability. I can only say sorry, and give you a new summary for A Ghostly New Friend. As a new Plot is popping up in my head. :)**

**As Alison's anger starts to go over a deadly edge, Toad finds he actually misses the little twerp. On an excursion to see her he finds she's in a very odd state of constant anger, and frustration. She storms off and he ends up trying to figure out what's the matter. For some reason, he feels he owes her that much. But an incident in school triggers something inside her, and all hell begins to break loose. **

WRITING that just now made me wanna write. sooo. :D w00t. HERE YA'S GO.

Icarus-Cray: god i don't remember if i've replied to you yet.. But i'm GLAD you like my story! I'm working on Happily Ever After but lotsa CRAP's been going on. ;-;

Gremblin: Canada ROCKS. :)

ed's Tomato: heh. :3 i know.

ALSO, thankyou to the most recent reviewer, i'm MUCH too lazy to look at who you are but you know who you are cause you Reveiwed telling me to get my ass in gear! THANKYA VERY MUCH DOOOD!

Disclaimer: I don't own Toad.

PS: the capital letters mostly mean their... EMPHASIZING the words. Thats why no one came upstairs to go: WTF:D

* * *

ALison's friends had abandoned her. After a rather large fight online the other day, everything had gone from bad, to worse. And her anger just kept rising. She never questioned it. Questioning it might have helped, but she couldn't. Anger had taken her over. 

She stomped up the stairs to her room and shut the door quietly. She tossed her bag on the floor and paused, looking around the room. SOMETHING was not quite right. She reached around her desk and picked up a pen. "Who's there?" Something fell from her Closet. "Shyte..." something hissed.

That... Voice? It... Wait..

She stepped cautiously over to the Closet. Her eyes narrowed, half suspicious, half anger, and a little, happy? Her hand reached out, and pulled the closet door to the side.

"...Toad?" The green man was going a deep shade of jade. He coughed. "Wot?" Her eyes narrowed. "Why the HELL are you in my CLOSET?" she barked. "Why are you even in my house? Shouldn't you be conspiring to kill the human race?" His eyes narrowed. In reality, he was shocked at this outburst. "Listen lil' missy-" "NO! YOU listen, get out! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP." "I wosn't 'ere ta HELP! I wos 'ere ta see 'ow you were DOIN'!" "Go away." "Wot?" "GET. OUT." He paused, gaping. "No." "Yes." "No." "YES." "... Why?" "What?" "WHY? Your not acting right. Ain't normal." She stared at him. "Why are you here? To start."

He cursed. Why WAS he here? He didn't know, this was pointless. Why WAS he standing in a thirteen year old normal's room? He was a freak before now what was he?

He paused. "... I dunno..." "That's not an ANSWER, Toad." she spoke with such contempt he felt something, something that had been buried deep into his head loooong ago so as not to have to deal with it ever again.

_"Lit'le TOADY likes the lily pads?"  
"'Ey wart-face! Got any extra slime?"_

_"Mummy why does that boy have GREEN skin? 'E looks like a frog!"  
"Don't look at 'im dear..." _

He picked her up by the collar. "I dunno WOT i'm doin' 'ere, but i'm LEAVING." He dropped her on the bed. He reached for the window and jumped out, disapearing into the darkening evening. Alison crouched on her bed, hunched over and rocking back and forth. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?" She felt hot tears run down her face. But, not normal tears. Hot burning boiling tears. Like someone had poured boiling water on her head and it was dripping down her face. She only cried harder. She reached for her over-large coat and pulled it on, then headed for the door.

She had to figure things out.

* * *

She never saw it coming. 

It was during recess. It had happened then. No one could have forseen it.

Not even a psychic.

It was random, and brutal, and violent. Maybe the kid had snapped. Maybe he was angry. But it wasn't right.

Alison sat on one of the many tables in the stone courtyard. Sixth graders randomly screamed and raced around, the poser-emo group sat in a corner 'moping', the bigger kids of the grade sat in a random group conversing about nothing in particular, the hyper girls chatted and twittered idiotically about fashion and men, and the geeks, nerds, and freaks sat around talking about their own likes and fandoms.

Alison fit in nowhere. It was possible for her to be with the freaks, but she was too angry for them. Samantha had switched schools quite randomly, and was nowhere to be found. Caitlin was absent.

She glared at the pebbly earth, as if IT was the cause of her troubles. She wanted someone to take the blame. But for what? WHAT? She didn't know. Toad flicked through her mind for about the zillionth time that day.

Why was he there?

It wasn't a nessesarily angry thought. But one filled with confusion, and, a little hope.

A foot blocked her veiw. The crunch of sneaker on stone in the crisp wintery air made her head ache even worse. She looked up.

Josh.

"Hi." she looked down again. "Go away." "Aw c'mon, what'd I do?" "YOU didn't do anything. But I know you would never willingly talk to me. So piss off." "Ouch." Alison didn't respond to that. "You wanna go to the movies tonight?"

She looked up. "W.. what?" "Yeah. Will ya? Promise it'll just be you and me, nobody else." He seemed too sincere. But Alison paused. She had never been asked out. Even if this seemed more like a friendly thing then anything else, she welcomed any sort of it. "... Kay. I'll be there." "Great!" He walked off.

Alison stared at the ground. Something wasn't right with this.

But she was still going.

* * *

Alison stood atop the the stone steps leading to Lowes Ciniplex. She leaned against a stone pillar, in the cold air, and each breath let out a steamy cloud of fog. The four o'clock showing was just ending, and people were starting to leave. She watched the sun begin to set. 

Josh had never showed. She had somehow expected this, but had hoped otherwise.

As the final few began to leave, she saw the lights inside the Ciniplex dim, and finally die. Rain droplets began to spatter across the ground. She felt her hair plaster against her face and finally she stood up straight. A darker, taller figure stood about twenty feet away. Short, but taller then her, and somewhat hunched.

Toad.

She stared at him. He looked right back, even though his face wasn't visible. Alison's eyes softened, then she walked away.

**

* * *

... I just became excrutiatingly dark and depressing didn't I:D **

**WHO ELSE SAW THE X3 TRAILER? WAS IT NOT THE SEX:3**

**OOOOK. i'm done. :)**

**BBBlitzy**


	9. The Intangible Inferno

**I apologise for the lack of story guys. I've been redoing 'Happily Ever After' with some new bits as I hit a snare in the old storyline. So i'm fixing up the plot a bit. **

As for 'A Ghostly New Friend', i'm so terribly sorry. I've had a bit of a rough time going on right now. I've been totally dedicated to getting my Math grades up from a D to at least a C to pass. Not to mention all that shitty shit shit peer pressure of school. PLUS final exams, and i need to get these stories up. But i promise, i have not died on you all! Just.. In a coma for a while. :)

Kuwakaskei- -purrs- It isn't the end. Do not fret. Your reveiw pleases me. :3

Blueshock- Well... guess the 'update sooner' ain't happening. XD I need to thank you though, for supporting me on my site. it's much appreciated.

Elwyndra- CONTINUING...

Ed's Tomato- Carrie scared me... o.o very much so.

**TO THA FIC. I OWN NAUGHT A THING. **

* * *

Toad was watching the news. There was literally nothing to do. At the moment Magneto had no plans, and at this point, he was downright bored. So he sat himself on the couch and turned on the news. A few things flew by. Something about an old actor dying, some little kitten helping solve a crime yadda yadda.

He felt his brain melt over to Alison again. He knew why she'd been there. At the cinema. That boy... He hadn't liked that kid in the first place. No self-respecting man would wear such tight girl pants that went halfway down their ass. He smirked at the thought of ripping those pants right off in front of a huge crowd, and maybe Alison laughing off to the side.

Boy the news was dull today. Nothing important.

But it was about to get a little interesting. At least for him. He flicked over to channel 7 and saw a strange sight. A school was on fire, burning white hot and roaring. The fire-fighters couldn't even get it under control. He would have found the situation amusing, if he didn't notice the charred sign in the front. **Intermidiate South. **_FUCK! _he though, sitting up. That was where Alison went to school. The young female reporter was suddenly on screen, a smaller screen showing the inferno. _"Sources tell us the fire was started just around noon, the cause of the blaze is unknown, school officials have reported four children missing, and possibly dead." _She went on, but Toad was struck. There was a very slim chance that one of those four kids was Alison. _"MANY of the children claim they saw a child go up in flames. We have no way of knowing if this means the child was a mutant, and caused this catastrophy, or that the child is dead, several students reported a fight breaking out between those four students mentioned missing, police have been interrogating the children as to try and learn who they might have been. Now to Matt McGreevey live at the site." _

_"Thankyou Jennifer, this is truly a tradgedy."_ He turned towards a girl standing near him, her clothes were burnt and she looked scared to death._ "Can you tell me what happened?"_ She looked right into the camera, and Toad recognised her. _"Caitlin?" That was Alison's friend right? "They attacked her. She freaked out! Then everything just blew up! I don't know what happened after that..." "Who was attacked?"_ She stared at him. Gulped then said it. _"Alison." _

Toad stared. "Whot th'... No' possible... No way.."

Toad hurried to the hanger.

**

* * *

**

Alison raced through the woods, the screams and the roars of fire still roared freshin her mind, but she couldn't remember why she had done what she did. Or why she had, had the items that had caused it.

But... Now she knew. She realised. She had been so angry. So misled and so confused. She had attempted to kill them. All of them. She had brought a water pistol to school. But instead of water it had been filled with gasoline. She had brought a lighter, and she had vowed to kill them all for what they did.

But she hadn't had the guts. She had tried. But she couldn't. She had sprayed the gasoline just before everyone went into the courtyard for recess, but... She hadn't had the guts to go through with lighting the blaze. It hadn't been her. It had been Josh.

She had been holding the lighter in one hand, a defeated look cemented onto her face as the others taunted her. And then Josh had grabbed the lighter. He had tossed it behind him, and accidentally hit the small button. It had lit the whole courtyard ablaze. She had seen Dylon go up in flames, as he had been standing on a patch of ground where gas had been spilt. It had been then when everyone panicked. Alison had ran. She had somehow, she didn't know how, she had simply gotten out so fast... She didn't know. But now she collapsed in what she could only recognise as Double Trouble State Park. She had run a while. Double Trouble was a mile from her school. Which she knew was now burning to the ground.

She huddled next to a tree, her bare arms covered in goose-bumps, and tears falling down her face. All the anger she'd known for the past month was gone. Replaced now by fear and confusion. She screamed loudly, her voice echoing through the trees. Time passed. The fire surrounded her brain. The screams. Dylons flame coated body. She sobbed uncontrollably.

And then she looked up.

"Hey." "Who ar... Are you?"

"I'm Scott. I'm here to help you." He held out a hand, and gestured behind him to the four people behind him. Two men, one in a wheel-chair, and two woman.

"We are the X-Men."

* * *

Toad stared through the trees, a grim sort of acceptance settling over his features. He watched as Xavier explained everything to Alison. Then the reality of what was REALLY going on hit him. 

Alison WAS a mutant. She hadn't known. But she did now. And now she was almost smiling.

He guessed it was better for her to grow up with kids her own age, and own kind, then in the hard life the Brotherhood led. He stared with a bit of anger in his gut when she took Cyclops's hand and was led to the X-Jet. She paused and then looked towards the bushes where he sat. Then sighed, and followed.

He paused, then hopped off.

* * *

Alison stared at the ground of the jet. "How did you know I was a mutant?" She asked. The man in the wheel chair, Xavier, tapped his temple. "Psychic?" "Yes." "What can I do?" "Do you remember, how you escaped the burning school so fast?" she shook her head. "You can go intangible. I'm only guessing, but we can assume there are other things as well." 

Alison stared at her hands. "How did I do it?" "Just concentrate." he smiled lightly.

She stared at her hands, thinking they were not solid. Could it be? Possibly? Maybe...

She fell. Through the jet and into the sky, she screamed, and could only think about being in the safety of the jet. And then... _FWOOOM! _Air rushed past her head as she sped, instead of down, but back up. She flew through the floor of the jet, then hit the top and fell back to the jet floor with a loud crash. "OW!" She gasped for air. "What... How did I?..." Xavier leaned down near her. "Ghost."

"Ghost?" she stared at the others. Wolverine's claws, Storm's power over weather, Cyclops's optic blasts. They all had nicknames. Was she...

"Ghost." she smiled.

* * *

**-runs away-**

**DON'T KILL ME.**

**PLEASE.**

**I love you all. **

**-Blitzy  
**


	10. Welcome to your new home

**HELLO! I really felt like updating this story. I'm not certain why. **

**'Happily Ever After' might not be updated for some time. I had this whole plan worked out, but then it backfired. I might have to redo the whole thing. Sorry guys. D:**

**Anyway...**

**Ed's Tomato: Yes. Poor poor angsty Morty. :3 She can't control her powers is all.**

**Gremblin: I AM UPDATING. :D**

**Blueshock: --wiggles eyebrows-- i think you'll like it.**

**Icarus-Cray: No. She's not a pyromancer. The fire was caused by a lighter and gasoline. She has ghost powers. :D**

**The Left Hand Of God: Working...**

**Angeldustedthatfreak: No. This isn't me incorporating myself into a story. I gave her my name because I have alot of trouble thinking up good names for characters. Alison is very different from me. I'm laid-back, thoughtful, and a very serious thinker who thinks she's funny, and gets way too hyper alot. Whereas Alison is a very troubled person who doesn't fit in socially, and judges herself much too harshly. :D 'Happily Ever After' i'm having alot of issues with right now. I just don't have it in my heart to keep it up right now. This happens to me sometimes. I'll get really down about a story, then stop writing for a long while before coming back badder then ever.**

**BUT I RAMBLE.**

**Enjoy the fic folks, i don't own the X-Men, or the Brotherhood.**

**

* * *

**

Alison could only gape in amazement as she walked into the entranceway along with the adults. The sign outside had stated: "Xaviers School For Gifted Youth", and as she stepped into the warmly lit building and saw all the students milling about, she felt a balloon swell inside her chest. Several of them glanced over and waved, and several actually came up and introduced themselves. Storm, Scott, and Wolverine disapeared into the clumps of people in different directions, leaving her with Professor Xavier. He smiled at her, the corners of his eyes and mouth crinkling in a friendly manor.

"Well, shall I give you a tour?" she nodded meekly. "Yes... Please." he began to wheel down a corridor, she followed, several students moving out of the way for them to head down. They stopped at a series of windows, Alison peeked inside to see a man covered in... Blue FUR! He vaguely reminded her of a gorilla, except he wore a tweed jacket, and pair of pin-striped pants. Perched on the bridge of his nose were a pair of half-moon spectacles. He was standing in front of a black board, a group of students sitting at tables in front of him. Her mouth must have fallen open because Xavier was chuckling. She turned to him. "Wha-who?" "That, is a very dear friend of mine. His name is Henry, or Hank, McCoy, also called Beast." Xavier turned his wheel-chair until it faced her. "This is my school, for mutants. Here you will be able to grow up, make friends who are just like you, go to school, and once you've graduated, you may choose to stay and teach here, or go out into society and make a life for yourself." She stared back into the classroom. One of the boys had blue hair, and was talking to a kid with pointed ears, and orange-tinted skin. One girl inside the classroom had horns sprouting from her temples, and she was swirling a ring of fire from her finger absent-mindedly in circles.

"Wow... This is... Amazing." Her face brightened, the balloon in her chest feeling like it was going to pop. "Can, we see the rest of the place?" He smiled that crinkly, friendly smile again. "Of course. Come." And so he showed her the mansion, she saw the danger room, the weight room, each of the dorms,("You aren't allowed into the boys dorms, the same rules apply to girls." he added.) she saw the dining hall, the pool, the hanger, the med lab, the library, and every room in between. And everywhere she went, she saw mutants. Mutants her age, mutants who were younger then her, mutants who were older then her.

The place was full of people just like her.

After some time, she turned to Xavier, and asked him the question that had been plaguing her for some time. "Professor? Who are the Brotherhood?" Toad had told her the Brotherhood was out to stop humans, but that wasn't enough for her. She wanted to know more. He stared at her intently. "Come with me." they went outside, and he began to talk.

"There are... Three parts to the mutant phenomina(SP?), humans don't understand us, so they fear us, and they try and destroy what they fear. We, here at this school at the second factor, we beleive in peaceful coexsistance between both mutants and humans. That is what we strive for. That is what, the X-Men strive for. The Brotherhood is the third and final factor. They are led by a man named Erik Lehnsherr, or Magneto. He beleives Mutants are superior, and that humans are beneath us. So they work to make Mutants the dominant species. They've caused plenty of trouble in the past, including the Liberty Island incedant, where they were attempting to turn the world leaders into Mutants." he paused. "They failed. And most were captured. But, there is no doubt in my mind they will return." she stared into space a moment. "Do you hate them?" he looked at her. "The Brotherhood, I mean." "No. I pity them, for having such a bleak outlook on the world." he pointed out over the grounds, across the basketball court and the pool. "You see out there exactly what I see, correct?" she paused. "You mean, the grounds?" "Yes." "Yeah. I do." "If we see the same things in the world that they see, why can't we all live in peace?" she thought for a moment, and recalled what Toad had said the day she met Mystique.  
_  
"I think it's rather important. Not all humans are bad."_

_**You didn't grow up like I did.**_

_She was quiet. "No. I didn't. And I guess it must have been like hell huh? But you can't blame the WHOLE world for what a few did. Not everyone is WITH the Registration law." _

She frowned. "Maybe they don't see it the way we do. Maybe they see something sad, and unhappy, and evil." he looked at her, and smiled, but it was a sad one. He looked at his watch. "Oh, look at that. We'd better head to the Danger Room. We need to take a better look at those powers." that crinkly smile was back, and she grinned as they headed back inside.

* * *

In the danger room, Alison had been put on Training Beginner Lv 1. She was basically standing in a steel gym. Dummies were placed all around, and Xavier and Scott were watching from a window high above. She wasn't sure what to do. Professor Xavier must have read her mind because his voice spilled over the intercom. "Just use your mutation. I don't care how, we just want to see them." She nodded, and with a momentary pause, she concentrated once more on being a ghost.

She turned to a dummy, and walked right through it. She grinned, and floated up into the air. "I'm getting the hang of this..." she muttered, floating over to another dummy. "What if..." she flew straight into the dummy, and after a moment... The dummy stood, and shakily began to walk. She was controlling the dummy, just as the ghost girl had posessed the man on the street. After a second, the dummy fell to the ground, with Alison sitting on it weakly. She shook her head, and stood again, trying to think of anything else a 'ghost' might be able to do, but thought of nothing. After a second, the dummies all sunk into the floor, and Scott and Xavier called her up to the booth.

* * *

"That was very interesting. You can posess inanimate objects?" she shrugged. "I.. I knew 'ghosts' could posess people. I figured i'd give it a try." "Interesting, Scott, take her to the Dining hall, dinner should be starting soon. Alison, i'll contact your parents, get some of your things sent here." she looked up. "My mom and dad are Mutant friendly. Just so you know. My sister isn't." he nodded. "Excellent. I'll see you later then." He wheeled away, and Scott grinned at her. She smiled right back. As he led her towards the dining hall through the masses of students now making their way to dinner, he started up a conversation. "So... Do you think you'll like it here?" she shrugged. "I hope so. It seems so much better then my other school. And all these mutants... It's like a dream come true." she grinned. Scott patted her shoulder. "Hey, trust me, this place is pretty good." she left him when the reached the dining hall, and got in line for dinner. It was pizza. Looked vaguely like Pizza Hut. As she started to walk out of line with her tray she looked out over the hall. "Hey! Over here!" she looked over to a table by a window. "Come sit with us!" Were they talking to her? She pointed at herself. "Me?" "Yeah you! Come on!" she walked over and sat down. "Hi. I'm Ben, this is Jaimee, Kai, and Jessie. What's your name? The boy called Ben had long, curly, brown hair, and bright blue eyes with a tan, angular, face. Jaimee was a girl with long black hair and light green eyes that glittered like emeralds. Her cheeks were puffy, and rather pale, like she was about to blow out birthday candles. Kai was the boy with blue hair from the classroom earlier, and Jessie was the orange skinned girl she had seen him talking to with the pointed ears.

"I'm Alison." Kai smiled. "I saw you earlier today. Your new, right?" "Just got here today. This place is amazing!" Jessie nodded, her ears wiggling slightly. "So, what is it you can do?" she asked. "Erm.. I can go intangible, posess things, and fly." "Cool! Like a ghost then?" Ben asked. "That's my codename, I guess. What can you guys do?"

"I can stretch. Like.. Really far." Ben grinned, and his neck stretched out all the way to the ceiling in example. "They call me 'Ooze'." Jaimee snickered. "Thats only 'cause he has a squishy head. I can control the wind, they call me 'Draft'." Ben whacked her playfully on the arm. Kai shook his head. "Their nuts. I can turn into animals. They call me 'Animal'." he shrugged. Jessie sighed. "He chose it himself. He's so unoriginal. I can change things into other things." She grabbed her glass of water, and changed the liquid into soda. Taking a sip, she added. "My codename is 'Enigma'."

About halfway through dinner, Alison realised she had more friends then she'd ever had in her whole life, and she'd only been here a few hours.

* * *

Alison was showed to her Dorm later that night by Jessie and Jaimee, apparently, they were roomates, and she was the latest edition to their bunk. Sitting down on her bed, she found several bags of her belongings, and a letter from her parents stating that they would see her for holidays, and they were proud of her.

Alison went to bed that night feeling warmer, and better then she had in a long time.

But her last thought, before she let herself fall into a dreamless sleep, was of Toad.

* * *

Toad was walking back from the kitchen towards his room when he saw Sabretooth heading down the corridor. Wasn't he supposed to be in prison?

"Oy! Sabe, wot're ye' doin' 'ere?" he growled. "Mystique sprung me and Magneto." He inhaled a hissing breath. "They said they wouldn't need me for this mission, and sent me back here. Why are YOU here? Mystique said you were dead." Toad made a non commital grunt. "If I wos DEAD, 'm fairly sure I wouldn' be standin' 'ere." Sabretooth growled as he stalked off, grumbling incoherently.

Toad breifly wondered what the Mission could be for Mystique and Magneto to go off alone. But didn't think much of it. They'd be back eventually.

He lay on his back, deciding a nap would be good, and momentarily wondered how Alison was doing in her new home.**

* * *

**

**... I DONT LIKE PINK EYE. IT'S EVIL. **

I'm rather pleased with this chapter. But i'm sick, and I spent the better half of today writing it. So i'm gonna go rest...

-Blitzy


	11. Of Blood and Rhinos

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Marvel does. **

YAWN. Boy am I tired. I'm doing this instead of schoolwork. XD Oh well.

Icarus-Cray-- Thankyou! I dunno what happened, originally, she was supposed to have fire powers, but then I thought, everybody does fire power. I'm doin' ghost. :D

Something Wicked-- Wow your six and already using the computer? o.O I was like... eleven when I started being a computer-holic. Well i'm glad you like it. :D

Angeldustedthatfreak-- You can never read too much into these things, but Xavier isn't avoiding anything. :D Toad'll be back, don't worry.

Blueshock-- The story is written in an omnicient POV. Meaning the teller of the story knows all, therefore I may reference past events as I see fit.. Mwahaha. XD So, Alison didn't know about it, she still doesn't, but I DO. :D

Gremblin-- YES. I OWN IT NOW. IT'S LOVELY. Toad and Sabe are not going to be happy, trust me. But right now were still on X2.

The Left Hand of God-- -pats head- don't worry, now you know how I felt when I was writing 'Happily Ever After', it's difficult. D:  
**

* * *

**

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

"AH!"

"The HELL!"

"MY EARS!"

"Aghh!"

Alison fell over the side of her bed and onto the wooden floor of the dorm. A screech filled the air around them with a peircing shrillness unlike anything they had ever heard. Jaimee and Jessie were both sitting up in their beds, hands over their ears and yelling in pain. Grabbing her pillow from the bed, Alison jammed it over her head, muffling the noise slightly. As quickly as it came though, it ended, and Alison lay on her back panting.

"The FUCK was that?"

"It sounded like Siren."

"Siren?"

"You know, that girl in the dorm two halls down?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Somethings not right.. Come on!" Alison leaped to her feet, staring as Jessie picked up a baseball bat at the foot of her bed.

"What? If theres somebody in the mansion I sure as hell ain't goin' empty handed!" the other two nodded, and the three of them hurried for the door. They began to creep down the hall, but when the first few screams split the deafening silence after Siren's scream, they decided creeping wasn't doing it.

"Run!"

They pounded down the hall, hurrying for the elevator. As they reached the corner, Jessie made them all stop. "Shh.." Alison peeked around the corner, and then pulled back.

"Shit..."

"What?"

"Guys. Guns. Lots of both."

"Run more?"

"Yes." The three of them switched direction, and barrelled off towards the staircase in the east wing, and thats where they reached their first roadblock. The stairwell was packed with kids hurrying down the stairs, trying to get away from whoever it was trying to get at them. The din was awful, the shouts and cries of frightened students practically blowing out their eardrums. It wasn't until Jaimee pulled them down a deserted hallway that they managed to catch their breath.

"Guys! We can't keep this up! Can't we just jump out a freaking window?" Alison panted, then stopped. "What?" the other two were staring at her, fear bright in their eyes. Jessie clamped onto Jaimee's arm and they both ran in the opposite direction. "Guys, I-"

The click from behind made her stop. She turned slowly, and standing behind here were three men, they were dressed in all in camo and black kevlar, each of them held a normal gun, and a tranq gun. They had black masks over their faces, only their eyes were visible, and from Alison's position, they did not look friendly. The one in the middle levelled his tranq gun with her neck.

"Uh... Tell me this is some sort of training lesson."

"Not likely, freak. Come quietly and we can do this easily." Alison backed up a step.

_Freak.. Freak? MUTANT! Dumbass! You have powers now! Use them! _

"Like hell! The one time I get friends and you have to ruin it, well fuck you!" she charged at the middle man, body going see through as she jumped at his chest, the man fired, but the tranq went right through her.

She disappeared inside the man.

The man jerked, convulsing as he rammed up against the wall, his companions stood back, unsure as what to do until he suddenly fell towards them, slamming one of them against the opposite wall and the other across his face.

"AGH! My nose! You idiot you fucking broke my nose!" the second man clutched his bleeding nose, as the third crumpled against the wall. The man flailed again, slamming the second man facefirst into the wall, he collapsed onto the third. The first man slammed his own head against the wall, and he too fell, but not before Alison, still intangible, flew from his back and onto the floor. She sat up, feeling her face. "Whoa..." her nose was bleeding, she wiped her face on her pajama top and got shakily to her feet. She looked down the hall, the stairwell empty, the screams of kids barely heard above the sound of a machine gun in another part of the mansion.

She dashed down the opposite hall, looking both ways, ran left, ran right, down a set of stairs and into a hall, around a corner, ramming into the bare chest of a boy a few years older then her. She fell to the ground, and looked up, standing in front of her was a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and a very very muscular figure. He was so attractive that Alison blushed. He reached down and pulled her back up.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, um... Yes. Whats going on?"

"I don't know, come on guys, just a little farther, come with us, theres a secret passage we can get out through."

"Alright." Alison joined the small cluster of students behind the cute boy, Ben and Kai were among them. She hurried to Ben and latched onto his arm.

"What is going ON?" he shrugged. "I dunno, where are Jessie and Jaimee?" Alison sighed, and recounted what had happened. "What?" Kai was shocked. "They just left you? What the hell?" Alison shook her head as they crept down the hall. "Well they were scared, I would have run too if I had seen 'em earlier!"

"But you took 'em down, that must have been awesome."

"I guesso.." Ben took a look at her. "You got something on you..." "What?" he leaned closer, and wiped something off her cheek.

"Blood." Kai stared at her. "You didn't kill 'em did you?"

"No! I just knocked 'em out. I could never kill anybody."

"SHH! Guys, you want to get caught, be quiet. Here it is.." the cute boy slammed his hand against the wood, it popped back and he pulled it to the side. "Go.. Come on!" Alison, Ben, and Kai hurried through the hole in the wall, finding themselves in a stone tunnel that seemed to dip downwards, deeper into the bowels of the Mansion. An exchange went on outside for a second, with Wolverine and the cute boy, then the boy ducked into the hole, an unconcious boy in his arms.

"Wheres Logan?"

"I think he went to help some more kids. Come on, this passage leads to the woods outside the grounds. If we can make it there we might be ok."

"Who is that?" Ben turned to Alison. "Thats Piotr Rasputan, he's been here longer then us, he knows this place like the back of his hand. Come on."

Alison followed the others into the darkness.

* * *

"Shit..." 

About twenty minutes into the tunnel, they had hit a block.

"The tunnel's collapsed here. I don't know how far... Damnit."

"What do we do, Piotr?"

"I don't know. I guess we could try and bust up to the top, see where we are.."

"Wait, Alison, can't you like, go through stuff?" all of a sudden, thanks to Kai, the attention was on her. "Er, yeah. I guesso.." "Well can't you go up top and see where we are?" she nodded. "Yeah, I could."

"Do it, we need to see where we are." Alison nodded, and for a moment, she seemed to flicker off, and then she rose up into the air and through the rock roof of the tunnel. She wormed her way through the earth, it was strange, she wasn't in a tunnel, wasn't in anything, she was inside the dirt and rock, but the dirt and rock were also inside of her. Then her head broke the top, and she looked around, they were near the edge of the grounds, and from what she could see, it was not a pretty sight. There were several helicopters in the air, spotlights flew over the ground and the school, people were running around, screaming, a fire had broken out somewhere and she could smell the smoke. After a moment of seeing how far they had to go, she dove back into the earth, and popped out in the tunnel, right on top of Piotr.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Piotr had caught her, and they looked rather silly since he had an unconcious kid on his back. "It's ok." he set her down. "Theres guys everywhere! I mean it's like the army came and raided the School! Theres helicopters and guys with guns and it is not pretty up there!" she put her hands on her knees and bent down, staring at the grimy earth beneath.

"Man... What is going on?" a girl who was taller then Alison, whom had identified herself as Jubilee, piped up in the back. "I think it IS the army." they all stared at her. "Well come on, their dressed in camo, they got guns, theres a ton of them. They pop up just after the whole Liberty Island thing. Either somebody hired a buttload of guys to come rip up our home, or the army is here to get us." everyone was very quiet, the scary thing about the statement, was that it made sense. Ben broke the silence. "Come on guys. Were the X-Men! We can do this, what can you guys all do? We can bust through that wall and get out of this place."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, come on, why aren't we using our powers anyway? Lets get out of here!" Kai's face suddenly melted away, he hunched down on all fours. His clothes seem to disappear, two horns grew on his face, which elongated. His body grew, bigger, bigger, until he nearly took up the tunnel, his skin turned dark grey.

He was a Rhino. He bellowed, clearly a signal to move, the kids scattered hurrying to get behind him. Kai pawed the ground, snorted, and rushed at the offending wall, his flank rammed against the dirt and rock, the earth shuddered around them.

The caved in wall fell.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this was kind of... tough. This chapter was hard to write, and I think that the way I feel is expressed through my writing. I wanted to have Alison be used more in this, like, I wanted her to get used to the fact that she CAN use her powers when she needs to, but you know. All that psychological crap just got to her and she's used to not being able to fight back. :D So yay.**

--BBBlitz 


	12. The Return of Toad

**Inspiration for this chapter;  
Everything is Alright--Motion City Soundtrack  
The Proclaimers--500 Miles  
My Chemical Romance--Welcome to the Black Parade**

**From now on I will start saying what songs I listened to when writing the chapters. Listening to them tend to add something to the story, I suggest going on YouTube and looking it up, cause the songs I listen to kick major AZZ. TTLY. :U**

**Replies(both of them)**

**Blueshock-- As you wish! This is one of the stories I just like writing. It's so fun to watch the characters evolve and change. :D**

**Gremblin-- AW. Thankyou. :hug: Glad I could make your day better, maybe this will make your new year better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, The Brotherhood, or Strykers men. I own Ben, Alison, and Kai. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Alison's Point Of Veiw**

When I was little, I used to dream about going on wild adventures with superheroes. The life seems glamorous and amazing, but when your stuck in a rocky tunnel leading to God knows where, and one of your friends has just barrelled down a landslide of rock by turning into a Rhino, it's a whole lot more interesting then it sounds. It got a whole lot more interesting when we'd reached the end of that tunnel. It had been pitch black up until Kai had decided we should start using our mutations, a girl who called herself Dazzler lit the way with a ball of light she held in her hand. At the end of the tunnel was a small shaft of light the size of a quarter. The light was faint, more like moonlight then sunlight. Then a boy, the one who had previously been knocked out, addressed the problem.

"How do we get up there?"

"... You know, Scott failed to mention how we do that when we get to the end. Any of you got any bright ideas?" there was silence, before a girl smacked Ben on the arm.

"Ow, Kitty what the hell was that for?"

"Hey, stupid, you can STRETCH." Ben stared. "Oh. Right."

He moved closer to the wall, and looked up at the little hole in the top. He lifted his arm towards it, stretching it out, it stuck two fingers through the hole and then stretched them apart. He grunted, stretching up his other arm and doing the same thing. The hole began to grow, dirt fell and landed in his hair and on his clothes, but he kept digging away at the hole, until the night sky was visible above and the hole had grown big enough for him to fit himself through, then, his hands stretched up through the hole and into the night sky. He dissapeared through it, seconds later his arms had stretched through and landed flat on the ground in front of everyone, his arms thickened as well.

"OK!" Ben yelled from above. "Everybody climb up!"

"Can you handle our weight?"

"I'm good!"

"Alright!"

Piotr headed up first, climbing his way to the hole and then out through the top, the others quickly followed suit. As Alison reached the top, she saw that Ben had twisted his legs around a tree and braced himself between two rocks. As Kai climbed up through the hole, he pulled his arms back to their normal proportions and untwisted his legs. He stretched out, bones popping in his legs and back.

"Whoa! You guys totally have to lose some weight-ow!" a well placed smack from Kitty interrupted him. "You, are a certifiable ass, Kathrine Pryde." Kitty smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Where are we, exactly?" Alison stared up at the sky, clear and full of stars. "I dunno. Somewhere outside the grounds, I think." Piotr wrapped his thick arms around his chest. "I'm starting to think we should find shelter. Get a fire started." he looked at all of us, shivering in our pajamas. Except maybe for me, Kitty, and Kai. We were all dressed in sweatpants and shirts. Everybody else was in thin bedclothes. Piotr only had on a pair of shorts.

"I think theres a cave somewhere off-campus." a boy with glasses pointed off into the dark trees. "Storm showed me and a bunch of others on a nature hike a while back. It's pretty big, and shouldn't be too far off. But I don't recognise where we are." Dazzler snapped her fingers. "Wait, what about everyone at the mansion? Shouldn't we go back and see if anyone is still there?"

"No way! It's too risky! Those guys are probably still there, we go back, they either kill us or take us away to be dissected!" a girl with blue hair and metal gauntlets shouted. "We can't go back, not now anyway." Kai nodded. "Nori's right. Our best bet is to find a phone, and get ahold of Storm, Jean, and Professor X." Piotr paused, then said; "I think we should split up. Four of you guys go look for a phone, and the rest of us'll find someplace to hide."

I couldn't help volunteering to go look for a way to contact the others with Ben, Dazzler, and a lizard-like boy named Victor. I didn't want to go looking through the dark forest for a dark cave. I'd really rather go looking through a dark forest for some means of communication, less scary. Sort of.

I walked in between Ben and Victor, with Dazzler up ahead lighting the way with her sparklers. "Where exactly are we heading?" Victor asked. Ben looked up at the sky. "Well, thats the north star, right there. And the front of the mansion faces east, so right now... Were going east, we keep heading this way, we should eventually hit a road. Then we go along that until we find a place with a phone. We call Storm and Jean in the X-Jet, tell them where we are, they come find us. And then..." There was a long silence. Which I broke.

"Then what?" he shrugged.

"I dunno. The mansion is overrun with soldiers, as far as we know, were the only ones that made it out." Dazzler made a snorting sound from ahead of them. "Oh come on! They had that Logan guy with 'em, i'm sure everybody made it out."

"Yeah, she's probably right guys, Logan was there. Not to mention all the older kids who've got their powers under control. I'm sure their fine." Victor said, grinning weakly.

We walked in silence for several minutes, the only sound were the chirps of crickets and the occasional snap and pop or Dazzler's light. After a while I looked up from my staring match with the ground. "Hey, Ben?" "Yeah?" "Aside from today, whats the School usually like?" he grinned. "Well, usually we have school. We go to class, y'know. Theres the pool, and stuff. We hang out, do homework. Normal kid stuff." I snorted. "'Cept with powers?" "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Hey guys, stop flirting and come check this out!"

"... Ok i'm going to ignore that comment, Victor." Ben's ears went red in the darkness. I'm about sure I was pretty red too. "Lets see what he wants."

Victor and Dazzler had hurried ahead a few yards, we had lagged behind, and they were both crouched on the ground. When we reached them, we saw what they'd found. Two sets of footprints in the soft dirt. Two pairs of boots, one at least four sizes bigger then the other. Victor ran a scaly hand over the prints. "Their pretty fresh. We've got people in the woods!" Dazzler stood up, and walked towards a patch of bushes. "Hey, guys, look." she plucked something from the brush, and brought it back to us. I stared.

"Animal fur?" Ben looked at it. "What, does the army wear fur coats now? PETA sure as hell isn't gonna be happy." Dazzler snorted. "It's probably just rabbit fur or something. I'm more worried about the footprints, what if they found the others?"

"I doubt it. Even if they did, I think they could take on two guys." Victor nodded.

"Yeah, even we could take on two soldiers. Even if they had guns." "Yeah, guess your right. Come on, lets get going, this place is starting to creep me out." Dazzler's lights brightened, bathing us in blue, red, and yellow light. We kept walking, though every noise seemed to make us jump.

I don't think any of us predicted the hurtling mass of fur and claws that landed on Dazzler. It slammed into her and pinned her to the ground, the light went out, and coated us in inky blackness.

"DAZZLER?"

"Vic!?"

"OY!"

"Alison!"

"BEN!"

"The FUCK!?"

Whatever happened next was so fast I barely could figure out what was going on, I went intangible and found myself inside the huge man, I was overcome with feelings of hate, and anger, not to mention the animal instincts that flooded my head. All of sudden, all I wanted to do was kill. I couldn't take it, and I flew out of the man's body, landing on Ben and crashing us to the ground. The big man now lay in a heap on the ground, and Victor was attempting to revive Dazzler, who'd been knocked out.

I jumped off of Ben and had just helped him up when another shadow, smaller, sleeker, jumped towards us, and somehow I imediatly knew who it was.

"TOAD!" He whipped around, a wild expression on his face.

"Alison?" Ben stared.

"You know him?"

"Uh... Yes?" Victor, who was helping, the clearly out of it, form of Dazzler up, looked around at us. We really did look pathetic, with the big mutant on the ground, groaning, with me about to fall over from confusion, Ben about to attack and a clearly livid green mutant standing in between it all.

"The fuck is going on?"

* * *

Nearly an hour, much yelling, much confusion, and several threats to peoples lives later, we all sat around a little campfire. 

It was something I really didn't expect. The big mutant, dubbed Sabretooth by Toad, was leaning against a tree some feet away, whilst the rest of us warmed by the fire and attempted to understand what was going on.

"See... Th' guys tha' attacked your mansion, their workin' for a man named Stryker." I was sitting next to Toad, my legs crossed in a pretzel as I watched the flames. "Magneto told us t'come 'ere an' round up whotever kids he didn't get." Toad jerked his thumb at Sabretooth. "This arsehole decided it'd be bloody good fun to run through th' woods and go tacklin' anybody he saw." Sabretooth growled.

Ben eyed Toad warily. "Why?" Toad rolled his eyes. "Cor knows. S'probably just his way of tryin' to help." Toad's eyes narrowed at the looks he was receiving.

"Whot?" he growled. Victor hissed silently. "Why did Magneto send you to round us up?" Toad grinned. "Brotherhood recruits, this is a perfect opportunity to gather some new members." his teeth showed through his thin lips, the overlying gums giving him a very frightening appearence. There is some kind of strange and feral attractiveness to Toad, though I would never admit that I beleive so.

"Fuck no." Ben glared at him. "Fuck the Brotherhood. We don't need your help." Ben stood. "Come on, Vic, Alison, let's find a phone and get back to the others." Victor stood, and he and Ben helped Dazzler to her feet.

I didn't move. Ben looked at me.

"Alison?" I looked at the ground. Something really made me want to stay with Toad and Sabretooth. I bit my lip.

"I... I don't want to."

"Wha-What?" I looked up at Ben from my spot next to Toad. "I mean," I stood up. "Toad, come with us."

"Whot?"

"What?"

"Come on. I don't think you belong in the Brotherhood." Toad scoffed, and stood up, towering over me by four inches. "Well you'd be wrong, gel." "No, come on, you can't blame the whole world, come with us, join the X-Men." Toad's eyes met mine. Gold met green.

"Please? At least help us find a phone."

"... Yeh. Awright. C'mon, Sabe, let's get 'em a fuckin' phone an' get outta here."

* * *

**Aww. Toad has a soft spot for lil' kiddies with puppyeyes.** **Or not. I really don't know. **

I'm finding it difficult to get Alison's personality down. Ben is getting increasingly Vulger. :P

Most mutants mentioned in this chapter are from the comic. Nori, Victor, Dazzler. I've been looking up alot of stuff lately.

Enjoy.

-Blitz


End file.
